The Love of a Child
by Lasako
Summary: This is just a short one shot about Inu-yasha and his mother durning his childhood. Inu-yasha is a CHILD in this fiction and his mother is still alive. NOT AU!


Title: The Love of a Child  
  
Author: Lasako Kanesaka  
  
Gender: General/Fantasy  
  
Type: One Shot  
  
Rated: G  
  
Anime/Manga: Inu-yasha  
  
Mangaka: Rumiko Takashi  
  
Characters: Inu-yasha  
  
Length: 587 words  
  
Reading Level: 7.2  
  
Summery: We all know about Inu-yasha's hard, lonely life; and we know just how much hardship he's had from both humans and demons. This is to bring a lighter side and happiness to our favorite hanyou.  
  
Inspiration: A fan-pic that I saw on a web site. I can't say who drew it, because someone sent it to me. If you would like me to send the picture to you then please e-mail me at flaminglasako@yahoo.com. It's really interesting, because the picture really has nothing to do with the fiction. ((Picture Title: For L))  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this fiction to three of my greatest friends. Sam, Esme, and Josh. This one's for you, guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either the Inu-yasha manga or the Inu-yasha anime. All characters are owned and copyrighted to Rumiko Takashi.  
  
Warning: This fiction is not part of the original Inu-yasha story line. Nothing in this fiction is based on Inu-yasha's real childhood.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Inu-yasha yawned slightly, his small hand covering his mouth as his childish eyes skimmed his surroundings. Like any other five-year-old, his curiosity seemed boundless; thus the reason why the hanyou now sat in a garden of wild flowers, two miles out of town.  
  
Now he sat, holding a fist full of multi-coloured flowers, and picking more for his raven-haired mother. He hadn't been there long; the sun still hung high in the sky, though the wind had chilled the once overly warm field he hardly noticed.  
  
Strangely, the boy sat alone, no other children played in the bright open field, nor were there any adults to supervise his actions. Though the sad fact was, this wasn't strange at all. The young boys bloodline made him different from the rest of the village, giving him distinctive features that marked him a hanyou.  
  
This difference marked him as a monster to the other villagers, making him a gruesome being in their eyes... Making them refuse his right to be called either a human, or a demon. Making it impossible for the boy to ever find someone other then his mother to lean onto for support.  
  
The small child stood up finally, dozens of different flowers tucked securely into his small hands, and a bright grin that seemed out of place for his situation in life.  
  
Turning around, Inu-yasha ran back to his home on the outskirts of town; back to the one person who understood and cherished him as he was. His eyes shown with happiness and his slightly tanned skin seemed to glow threw dirt- smudged cheeks.  
  
His demon blood gave him extra speed, making the trip home last only a few moments, though it felt like hours to the little boy. His urge to please his mother heightened his anticipation to see her beautiful loving face.  
  
As he bounded over the grassy hills and toward his home, his smile widened. His white, furry ears stood erect and his breath quickened in his hurry. He could hear his mother singing in their garden as she tended her herbs and spices.  
  
The crisp green grass crunched lightly under neither his small, light body as his feet nearly flew from the ground in his hast. The cool wind blew against him, forcing his sun-kissed cheeks to become slightly pinker then before.  
  
He could see her now, her body clothed in bright pinks, reds, and greens. Her simple, yet elegant, kimono of silk accented her beauty and friendliness. She held a large flat basket filled with green herbs, vegetables, and spices for their dinner.  
  
"MOMMY!" his small, childish voice cried, his smile widening when she responded with an equally enthusiastic expression as she reached her arm high and waved to him, welcoming him back home. She gently placed the basket on the ground, then kneeled onto her knees and reached out towards him, her love reflecting from her soul and onto her face; the kind only a mother can give her child.  
  
Inu-yasha leapt up, and jumped into her waiting arms; his flowers clenched tightly in one of his hands, as his other wrapped around her neck in the loving embrace of a child. "Mommy! I picked you some flowers!" He proudly released her and held up the now wind thrashed flowers for her inspection.  
  
She grinned, taking the blossoms, "They are beautiful, Inu-yasha." Reaching down, she took hold of the basket again, and placed it in one of his hands while taking the other and leading him back towards the house.  
  
The End 


End file.
